The Dream Genesis
by biyaku
Summary: Yamato has a plan to make Takeru confess his feelings to Hikari, but his fully baked scam will burn in and his relationship with Sora. Meanwhile Daisuke is having problems choosing between pride and the one true love of his life. [Status: Discontinued]


**Eternal Skies: Dream Genesis**

Chapter 1: Reverie

**Author's Note:** I do not own any of the digi-destines or digimon, all rights go to Toei. Please r/r. And I'm too lazy to write Author's Note, so during the pic if you see ^@^, in () that means author's note. And plus ^@^ is my symbol, sorta.

September 1, 2003

Hikari (to readers): _It has been two years since the Digi-destines had defeated Malomyotismon and Oikawa's death. Takeru, Daisuke, and I are in our 2nd year of high school. Mimi moved back to America, Ken is now in a private boarding school in Hong Kong, and Iori moved to _Korea___. Things have been normal around here, except…_

"TAILMON! Why are there white fur balls on my pink sweater?" asked Hikaru Yagami. 

A sweatdrop fell from the white cat like digimon's head, "eh….heh heh", "the other day, um… I was um…" Tailmon trailed off.

"This is my favorite sweater, and if I ever want to wear it again I'll have to spend hours picking out cat fur."

"I think white fur is a nice addition to it, and no one will notice. And plus I thought your favorite sweater was the pastel yellow one, with two angels in love knitted on it."

"Argh," Hikari groaned. She opened her closet again, found a plain white turtle-neck sweater and putting it on she said "Later, we'll get this straighten out. I have to go now or I'll be late for school on the first day." With that said she walked out to the room, grabbed her book bag and yelled "Kaa-san, Ja ne".

-School-

"SCORE!", a boy yelled at his friend, who's name was Daisuke Motomiya. Daisuke had dark red-brown hair and matching eyes. He kicked the soccer ball, which he was carrying with his feet into the goal.

"Yeah!" cheered Daisuke and his friends. He bopped down on the green bench beside the soccer field, gobbling water down his throat. That's when he caught sight, of his crush and his friend also rival-of-affection walking together towards him. '_Hikari_…_', he thought as he began to daydream. __The angel of light stood right before his eyes, the few strands of light brown hair that touched her white sweater seemed to glow, but her glistening amber eyes out powered everything. Opening her mouth, whispering the words "I love you, I love you, Daisuke-kun…Daisuke-kun…Daisuke-kun…" But the words no longer sounded like Hikari's voice. Instead it was a gentle, yet angered masculine voice calling his name._

"Daisuke-kun? Daisuke-kun! HELLO?! Anyone home?! DAI-KUN! WAKE UP FROM YOU DAMN DAY DREAM!" Yelled a blond hair blue eyed boy whom was his rivally-friend, Takeru Takaishi.

"Gomen nasai. I uh…" Daisuke began, but the school bell cut him off. They began to head to class.

-Lunch Time-

The lunch room was unusually full today, due to the fact that it's the first day of a new semester and a lot of kids decided to stay on the school campus instead of going home for lunch. (^@^: I'm not sure about Japan, and the schools in it. But a lot of schools in East Asia let you go home for lunch.)

A indigo haired girl with huge round glasses sat talking her friend, Hotaru Anoutaka. 

"Miyako-chan…" Hotaru began. 

Miyako Inoue the indigo haired girl looked up from her food.  "Yeah?" 

"Do you know where Izumi-san is?"

"Probably at the computer lab," Miyako answered about to put a piece of eel in her mouth, then she saw a fly on it. She immediately dropped the piece of eel and her chopsticks and scream. "Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!" And banged her fist on the table, as the food from her lunchbox (^@^: Not those big huge ugly suitcase lunch box that little kids carry. But I'm talking about those small flat ones, that holds rice, vegetables, and etc. Ever seen those 6 packed sushies, in a box. That's about the size of it.) flew into the red-brown headed boy sitting nearby, Daisuke's head. He turned around as his friends started laughing, then his eyes caught Miyako''s and walked over.

"You…" he muttered, pointing at Miyako.

"Dai-kun, sorry it was an accident. I didn't mean it. There was a bug on my…"

But he didn't gave her a chance to finish. "You did it on purpose."

Miyako continued to ramble on, "so I slammed the table then…"

"YOU DID IT ON PURPOSE!" yelled Daisuke, this time it caught Miyako's attention.

"There's no such thing."

"You are good at making up stories, and not a bad liar but I'm smarter then that."

"Smarter? Since when did the word smart and Daisuke were used in the same sentence, except for NOT."

"Don't change the subject, you did it on purpose."

"Did not!"

"Did too."

"Did not!"  

"Did too," Daisuke argued back, as he took a glass of grape juice from the kid sitting across Miyako and splashed it on her.

Miyako grabbed some baby carrots from Hotaru's lunch and threw them at Daisuke's head. "Now I did." Daisuke's hair looked like a miniature vegetable garden, with chunks of random vegetables and fish (pieces of eel) fertilizing it. As Daisuke was about to find something to throw at Miyako, she walked out of the lunch room. Daisuke did the same, but through another exit. 

"Kisama," Daisuke swore under his breath.  

-Takaishi's Residence-

Takeru opened the door to this apartment and walked in, when he caught a glance at a piece of paper on the kitchen table. It read

"I'm at a meeting now. I'll be having dinner with a co-owner of this huge publishing company, so I won't be home until 10 or 11. There's some rice balls and vegetables in the fridge. I think there's also some leftover fish from last week, but I don't think you would want to heat that up. So take care. Love, Mom"

He rolled his eyes, and chuckled at the thought about last week's leftover fish, which he refused to eat in the first place when it was freshly cooked. Then the ring of the phone interrupted this thoughts about food and fish.

"Mushi, mushi. Takaishi Residence."

"Hey, bro it's me." Said the voice on the other end of the line.

"Yama?!" cried Takeru in shock.

"Yeah, unless you have another brother which you never told me about."

"No. It's just great to hear from you. You haven't called, nor I have seen you lately", Takeru said sounding a bit depressed.

"Sorry, I've been busy. I'm totally free in Saturday, and hoping I could spend it with my one and only baby brother."

"Really?! That's great! But I have plans that day, I promise Hikari that I will go see some old Italian movie which just got translated with her."

"Hey, if both Hikaru and I fall into the sea, which one of us would you rescue? And you can only rescue one."

"You could swim, Yama."

"Yeah… but what if I can't."

"There's something wrong with that whole question. For one, there's too many 'what if's"

"Oh dear, my baby brother is growing up. He chooses this girlfriend over his brother. Waahhahaha" Yamato whined and faked crying on the other end of the line.

"Hikari is NOT MY GIRLFRIEND."

"Well she is your friend right?"

"And she is a girl. I'm tired of that joke, it's old!"

"Still you'll choose her over me now."

"Argh."

"I got to go now. Baby Bro, ja ne." 

"Oh you wait, I'll get you…" but Yamato already hung up. 

-Ishida's Residence-

"My little bro is all into Hikari," Yamato said, then glanced at his girl friend, Sora Takenouchi. "But he never had the guts to tell her. And I think she likes him… more than a friend too."

"You're right, they are meant to be, and even a blind man will know it." Added Sora, starring at the blank TV screen, reflecting back she saw herself, amber hair and eyes sitting on a sofa with men's clothing (^@^: don't get the wrong idea, Yama-kun and his father are really messy people, I think we all know that), magazines, books, a remote controls thrown all over it.

"I just hope that he would just tell her," Yamato continued. "Or let her know. I wish that Takeru would just have the…" Yamato paused, searching for what he thought would be the right word. "Courage. To tell Hikari. Before it's too late, before something happens like, she thinks she realizes that Takeru doesn't cares for her the way she cares for him. Which he does, and probably always will, but. Before it's well… too late. Before she starts… moving on, and goes for someone else."

'_Like I did with Taichi,_' Sora thought bitterly. '_Jerk!__ He never saw beyond the tomboy. And it took him years to realize I was a girl. That was why I quit soccer, hoping that he will then see me more then just a friend or a teammate.' She looked up, and realized that Yamato was waiting of her to say something like an answer or suggestion. "Yeah, I wish there was a way too."_

"Well maybe instead of talking to Takeru into telling how he feels, maybe we can get to Hikari. I mean you should talk to her about it, you two are like sisters."

"Were, Yama-kun. We _were_ like sisters. But not anymore. I don't think that she will listen to me. In case you haven't notice, she's been avoiding me these two years." Sora said with a little anger and self pity in her voice. Yamato didn't answered. They sat there neither of them said anything for ten minutes. Yamato was thinking about his brother and best friend's sister, and Sora who was just thinking.

Then Yamato decided to brake this hiatus of silence, "I think I have a way."

"Huh? What?" Sora looked at him in confusing, not remembering the topic that they were in before.

"For my brother, to get him to tell Hikari."

"Don't tell me this is one of your half baked scams."

"No this one is fully baked," said Yamato as a smirk curled up his 'to-die-for' face.

**Japanese Translations:**

Kaa-san: mother/parent

Gomen nasai: I'm very sorry

Kisama: Fuck you

Mushi, Mushi: I away of greeting on the phone.

**Author's Note:** Well, this is the first chapter. I know how long some of you guys waited for this. Also we all know that Yama-kun isn't a very smart guy from this point of the story so don't expect any intelligent words from him.

Anyway if you compare this chapter to anyone of my chapters in Digimon Romance, I think that this is better then any of them. I definitely see some improvement. My writing style has changed, every thing is more descriptive. I put a lot of work into this chapter itself, I just hope I could keep this up. But I'm telling you that since the quality is greater/better, then quantity of time I put into each chapter is greater as well. So don't expect a chapter a week, for this fanfic.

I want to say thanks to, Lelola.com ( ) for the last names and all the research I will be doing about Digimon in the future, most of the resources I use in this fanfic is from them. And Coquelicot for helping me with the Japanese words.

Well I hope I could get the next chapter up soon

- Lady Eros ^@^

P.S. I need a beta reader for this fanfic, anyone please? E-mail me ryu@shaolyn.net 


End file.
